Icy Cold Hearts, Literally
This is the sixth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- The 18 remaining competitors were eating breakfast in the Mess Hall, Shorty again complaining about Chef’s food. “This tastes like something after it’s digested!” he yelled. You got a problem with my food soldier?!” Chef retorted, staring handing the dinos their plates. “Where should I start?!” Shorty yelled back. “Shorty, me want you to be quieter, maybe he’ll make our food worse if you don’t” Petrie said nervously. Shorty sighed angrily, looking around. Guido was tossing a pebble up in the air and catching it, Rhett was practicing what sounded like lines trying to impress Ali, and Tricia was having fun, trying to balance herself on shelves above the tables. At the Fighting Flatteeth table, Cera was looking angrily at Ali. CC Cera: You’re going to pay for that Ali. Unlike me, you don’t have an alliance. Tippy, Littlefoot, Chomper, and Ali were talking. “”that was real mean of Cera,” Chomper commented. “yeah,” agreed Littlefoot. “Besides, why would she reveal that Ali has a crush on someone who’s not even here?” Tippy, ali, and Chomper made “I dunno” looks, even though all 3 of them had a very good idea. They went back to eat their food, when suddenly there was a sudden realization. “OH YUCK!” Ruby, Tera, Petrie, Rhett, Tricia, Shorty, Itchy, and Guido all spat out their food. CC Ruby: That was even more gross than usually, and it’s usually gross. Everybody was spitting out the cruddy food, except for the Rory, who was at a different table, and also, the Fighting Flatteeth’s food was fine….by Chef’s standards. “Now how’d this happen?” Tricia hacked. “I dunno,” Ruby replied. Then Chris appeared in front of everyone in a cloud of smoke. “Players, may I tell you about today’s challenge,” he grinned with that creepy face of his. “But today, I have a special guest for this challenge. Please welcome, one of the past Tdi campers, who is technically a future TDI camper…..Noah!” A tan-skinned human being with a red shirt walked in. “Hey, I’m Noah,” he said in a monotone-voice. “Hello Noah,” all the dinosaurs smiled. Chris started explaining. “We brought Noah back from the future to help with today’s challenge: The Freezer of Endurance.” “The wa?” asked Chomper. “Yeah, for some reason they called be back to the Total Drama franchise and asked me to create an artificial self-cooling room,” Noah said, intrigued by the fact he was seeing dinosaurs, but weirded-out by their behaviors. (Especially the English-speaking part.) “That’s right, here’s how the challenge goes:” explained Chris. “Everyone enters this cooling chamber, and as time goes on, the room will keep getting colder and colder. When you want to leave, hit the button on the inside door and you’ll be let out. Last team with members standing wins!” Myra, meanwhile, felt bad at herself for the events of last night. CC Myra: I can’t believe I went through with that. Cera should’ve been voted off, not Spike. I’m quitting the alliance. Chomper looked at Noah. “He sure doesn’t look happy,” he said. “Being a human, I’m sure there’s no reason to be,” Rita said. The two sharpteeth shared a little laugh. Chirs and Noah showed them to the freezer. “Ok dudes, just make yourself comfortable and there’s a confessional built inside,” Chris explained. “Any words for the players Noah?” “Yeah…..do your best,” Noah said, clearly uninterested, sitting down in a chair and reading he brought with him back from the future. Inside, all the dinos kept moving to keep their cool. “Me and Littlefoot’s dad spent many cold times in worse weather,” Shorty bragged. It was true, Shorty was probably the Super Sharpteeth’s team’s best bet. CC Shorty: I think Littlefoot is cool and all, it’s just that I’m better at everything. Myra walked over to Cera and Ducky. “Cera….I’m quitting the alliance,” she finally huffed. Cera looked angry. “What?!” she said. “Good idea, you just lost any chance of winning those wishes,” she said. “I do’t care about about winning,” Myra replied angrily, walking off to a corner. “I just wanna make sure I see you walk the Tunnel of Shame.” Myra yelled, and walked of. To keep their body temp out, Ali and Littlefoot were huddling as well as Rita and Chomper. “This’ll keep us warm,” Littlefoot smiled, a bit oblivious of Ali’s feelings. “Yeah..” Ali blushed, being this close to him. They noticed that Rita’s cuddling seemed more like hugging. Ducky looked confused at Cera. “Why did Myra quit?” she asked with a confused look on her face. “Because fast biters are dumb,” Cera replied. Ducky didn’t know what to say. “But she and Rory seem smart, they are, they are,” Ducky said. “Oh Ducky..” Cera laughed. CC Cera: At least Ducky will be easier to keep on my side. It’s good to have alliances with someone a bit younger than you. At this point, Nod became the first dinosaur to walk out of the freezer. “I’m sorry, it’s just too cold.” He complained. “We understand Nod,” called Littlefoot. Petrie meanwhile was shivering his butt off when Shorty and Rory came to him with an idea. Guido was just sitting around, using his wings to keep warm when the trio of Petrie, Rory, and Shorty came to him. “Hey Guido, we’re sorry about the pranks we’ve been pulling on you,” Rory apologized, a bit of fakeness it his voice, but Guido didn’t realize this.. “So, me wanting to apologize: we got your favorite food: bugs.” Petrie said. Guido looked at the wall, and saw a ground crawler stuck to the wall. “Oh boy,” he smiled. CC Guido: Maybe these guys aren’t so bad after all. But when Guido went to eat it, he saw the bug was smashed completely against the wall, and his lips and tongue got stuck to them! “Hey that was mean,” Tera said, flying over to help Guido. CC Guido: I hayyy hemmm… Tera decided she was getting cold too, so she was going to help Guido out of the freezer too. “Hey Tera?” Guido asked, his mouth still sore. “Yeah?” replied Tera. “If we lose, could you vote Shorty off with me?” Tera looked contemplatively for a second, then said yes. Even though she liked Petrie more, she didn’t like seeing Guido get picked on. “Thanks Tera,” Guido said. Chris, meanwhile, was enjoying a meal for the show’s staff. “Can you believe we lost 4 interns getting the freezer into place?” he asked Chef and Noah. “Whatever,” replied Noah. “You want to go in there and join them?” Chris asked. “Something that involves physical activity? No way,” replied Noah. Over the next few minutes, Ruby, Itchy, Tippy, Rory, and Ducky all left the freezer. Only 10 remained: Shorty, Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper, Tricia, Petrie, Rita, Myra, Rhett, and Ali remained. “Watch me sister,” Tricia laughed happily. She was using her paws and gliding across the ice, it was a neat sight. “Yeah, whatever.” Myra and Cera were still in the middle of an argument: (Bossy, weak, bottom of the food chain were some of the words exchanged.) Chomper and Rita were ready to get out. “Let’s go Chomper,” Rita smiled. “Sure,” Chomper replied. He felt his usual purple color turn blue, so he wanted to get out of their as soon as possible. But as they were walking out, Chomper looked at Petrie. “Uh…Petrie?” Chomper asked concerned. Petrie was completely frozen solid! “I guess he’s out,” Littlefoot said, concerened for his friend. “I’ll get him out of here Littlefoot,” Chomper smiled, carrying the frozen flyer-sicle out of the frozen room. “So what are we going to do about the flyer dude?” Chris asked. “The heater isn’t working, so how are we going to defrost him?” Rory thought for a second, then he came up with an idea. “Give him to me,” the fast biter suggested, and Chris did. Rory then put Petrie in his mouth! All the leafeaters as well as Chomper and Rita gasped. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to eat him, flyers taste bad compared to most other flatteeth,” Rory explained. “I”ll just melt him with my saliva.” When Petrie finally unfroze, he saw where he was. “AAAHHH!” he screamed, and flew off before Rory could explain. “He’ll be back,” said Guido. Rhett meanwhile, was trying to impress Ali…..again. “Maybe she’ll she how strong-willed I……DARN IT”S COLD!” Rhett went over to the door. “Sorry, I can’t go on. Tricia, Shorty, it’s up to you two.” “Got it,” replied Shorty. Tricia, meanwhile, for fun, was headbutting the ice. “Be careful there Tricia,” advised Shorty. CC Tricia: I’m not that accident prone, am I? (As she turns to walk around, she knocks the camera out of position with her tail.) Myra and Cera were still in heated (despite the cool temperature) argument. “You user,” criticized Myra. “You weakling,” replied Cera. Ruby, Guido, and Tippy were talking to Noah meanwhile. “What’s the future like?” Guido asked. “Good, except for the dimwits coughLindsaycough” Noah replied. “But the worst part is playing games,” “But we like games,” Ruby replied. “You’re weird,” she said, not angry, just confused. CC Shorty: I like this Noah guy’s attitude. Petrie and Tera were chatting. “Me notice something weird,” the flyer commented. “What is it Petrie?” Tera asked. “For the past days, our team has had nothing but bad luck. The bad food this morning, the bunk above you collapsing tonight. Me no think it can get any worse.” As he was saying this, Tricia walked out of the freezer, Littlefoot and Ali soon following. Only Cera, Myra, and Shorty remained. Cera and Myra were panting from their occasional physical fight. Shorty looked confident that the Super Sharpteeth were going to win. “Ha, I’m still feeling perfectly OK,” he laughed to the girls. Myra was really ticked off at Cera. “That’s it Cera, you’re on your own in this challenge!” yra yelled. She was just about to walk out of the freezer, when Chris came in. “Looks like the Fighting Flatteeth win invincibility!” “HUH?!” Cera and Myra went. They looked at Shorty, an icicle had fallen on his head, knocking him out! CC Cera: Wow.. CC Myra: That was too easy. “More bad luck,” complained Petrie. “There’s no such thing as superstitions, pterodactyl,” Noah commented. “But how did that icicle fall?” Guido asked. It just didn’t make sense. THAT NIGHT AT DINNER…. To make sure there would be no colds caught, all the flatteeth were served nice warm bowls of treestar soup while the sharpteeth got threehorn soup. “My head still aches,” Shorty complained. “Oh sorry, that was me,” Tricia apologized. “Huh?” her team replied. “My head-butting knocked the icicle, and I accidentally knocked this weird stuff into our food this morning. That’s what caused the bad taste.” CC Rhett: Oh, CC Shorty: come CC Rory: on! THE BONFIRE CEREMONY. Chris came out with a plate of 8 sweet bubbles. “You’ve all cast you ballots and made your decision. Whoever…” “Yeah, we know the drill,” said Shorty. Chriss huffed. “OK, here we go. The first sweet bubble of the night goes to Petrie.” “Yay,” chuckled Petrie, and collected his treat. “Next, Rory.” Rory raised his hand in the air happily. “Itchy….Ruby….Guido….Tera…Rhett.” Shorty and Tricia gulped. “Shorty, Tricia, down to you. The final sweet bubble of the night goes to…………………….Shorty.” Shorty smirked and collected his invincibility. “Jerks,” Tricia muttered, and walked down the Tunnel of Shame. “The rest of you are safe…for now,” Chris teased. The players gather to watch Noah head back to the future in the time machine. “Bye Noah,” Littlefoot waved. “Whatever, I’m outta here,” Noah said, and warped back to 2008. That night, at the Fighting Flatteeth girl’s cabin, Tippy noticed something weird. There was a rock on her bunk, shaped like a heart. “For Tippy?” she said. But she looked around. She had no idea who sent it. “Does someone…like Tippy?” Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes